Universal War RP-Part One
ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee is looking at a map of the trolliverse * Jareck.smith- * wakes up in morning* * 8:12ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddon is playing a Banjo * 8:12Jareck.smith-*she gets taped to Armageddon * 8:12TheEnderGamer-Deadpool is break-dancing in his house * Sreegee is watching TV in his mansion * 8:12Jareck.smith-Tailsko: hi * 8:14ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddon: Hello. * 8:14ADgee-Sinley is in his home,along with Olaya,his new wife. * 8:14ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: What country should i destroy next? Mmmmh.... *Looks at the skull of an old enemy* Whaddya think? *He moves the mouth of the skull* Skull: I DON'T REALLY KNOW YAAAAH * 8:15Jareck.smith-Tailsko: did you eat all my cereal? >:( * 8:15ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddon: I don't know what you're talking about... * User909 has joined the chat. * 8:17ADgee-hi 909 * 8:17User909-Hay * 8:17ADgee-were doing an Universal War RP * 8:17User909-k * 8:17ArmageddongeeITA-hi 909 * 8:18ADgee-Idea was mine. * 8:18User909-I'll add some spice to this RP when i can * 8:18TheEnderGamer-k * 8:18ArmageddongeeITA-yay * 8:18TheEnderGamer-If lich comes at any point, we should continue this RP Aokigahara (Self Explanatory) * 8:18User909-Ok * I'm having to take some painkillers periodically * 8:19TheEnderGamer-Do you have a cramp or something? * 8:19User909-I just had a tooth pulled out * 8:19TheEnderGamer-Oh ok * Must hurt a lot * 8:19User909-It really does * 8:20ADgee-Once I screamed of it so much it was heard all over the country * Jareck.smith has left the chat. * 8:21User909-The pain starts after the anesthesics stop taking effect * 8:21ArmageddongeeITA-I only had a tooth "adjusted" because of.... how was it called in english? * 8:21User909-My tooth was supossed to be adjusted too, but because the treatment was giving no result, we just had to pull it out * 8:22ArmageddongeeITA-ok * 8:22TheEnderGamer-Anyways * RP * 8:22User909-Ye * 8:23TheEnderGamer-yee * Make a man out of yee * 8:23ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: OH, NOW I'VE DECIDED! I'LL INVADE THE TROLLIVERSE GALAXIES! * 8:24ADgee-Patrick : Why don't we take the galaxies and push them somewhere else? * 8:25ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Everyone would complain... BUT, that's a good plan! * Armageddongee: And i'll do it with my X-0101, THE MATTER PUSHER! * 8:25User909-Hati the Viking: Why don't we push them all to the galactic center so they would get swallowed by the super massive blackhole? * 8:28ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Good idea. * 8:28TheEnderGamer-Deadpool appears at Armageddongee's place * 8:28ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Creating this council of intergalactic people with a IQ lower than 15 was really a nice idea. * 8:28TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: We talking about conquering galaxies? * 8:28User909-Woodland Critters: And then we can summon forth the devilish troops to cause destruction and hatred all over the nations! * 8:28ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Exactly, pool! * 8:29TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: I've got just the stuff for conquering galaxies! * 8:29ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: What kind? * 8:29TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: Millions of weapons and gadgets, and potato chips *pulls out a bag of salt and vinegar potato chips and eats a chip* * 8:30ArmageddongeeITA.Armageddongee: GIMME THE POTATO CHIPS! * 8:30User909-Woodland Critters: We also got trillions of weapons, all forged in hellfire, blood and condemned souls! * 8:30TheEnderGamer-Deadpool throws another bag to Arma * #2lazy2typefullname * 8:30ArmageddongeeITA-ArmageddonMixGee: Then i guess the invasion will be prepared within the next 3 days. * 8:31User909-Woodland Critter: In fact, our fire power extends the forty hells. We have under our possession everything that is evil and imoral. * 8:31ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: So we're the army of evil? * 8:32User909-Woodland Critter: Yes! We must obey the forty kings of the forty hells! * 8:32ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: *Shocked face* ....W....Well..... WAY COOL! * 8:33User909-Woodland Critter: So we can finally battle the Outer Gods and ascend to godhood. We will become the supreme rulers of the universe and no morale will stop us from doing so! * 8:33TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: Meh, I don't care what alignment I am. * 8:33ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Can i become a god, if we do that? * 8:33TheEnderGamer-Deadpool continues eating his potato chips * 8:33User909-Woodland Critter: Of course you can! But you gotta help us * 8:34ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Sure! (....iiii literally sold out my soul to the hell, iiii'm pretty sure this will not turn out very good....) *Flames rise behind him* * 8:34User909-Woodland Critter: Nice! Now we got to exterminate all the main powers so the nations will become defenseless! * 8:35ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Who shall be our first victim? * 8:35User909-Woodland Critter: The Norish Republic, Magna's Galaxy or Finnittania. * 8:36ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: *Gulps* I'm friends with Finnitania, Nour will probably be really tough to destroy.... so i guess the first to go will be Magna. * 8:37User909-Woodland Critter: Great! Those guys got some nasty weaponry, but i'm sure the forty kings are on our side. We can just summon the entire Ars Goetia and wipe those trash-cans out of existance! * 8:37TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: I don't care who we kill * Deadpool: AS LONG AS THERE IS EXPLOSION! * 8:38ADgee-Deadland Dedvius (their 'god) Worshippers : WE'RE DOMMMEED! * 8:39ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Sure thing. I'll use my X projects, too. * 8:40User909-Woodland Critter: We will use all of our blasphemous demonic tomes to summon forth the vilest entities known to the cosmos * 8:41ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Won't the Weegee Gods do something against this? * 8:41User909-Woodland Critter: They will probably try something. So we may have to summon some other gods from beyond to help us. * 8:42TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: I never thought I'd talk to a squirrel about taking over the world. * Deadpool: I LIKE IT * 8:42User909-Woodland Critter: Like Digomolati! * 8:43ArmageddongeeITA-Conker: I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD * 8:44TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: Wait a second... Maybe I can get some dinner out of that guy, he's pretty big. * So is the woodland critter literally the size of a squirell? * 8:44User909It's more than one * 8:44TheEnderGamerk * 8:44ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Only three days and i'll send my armies to take over the Galaxy. * 8:44User909-But for now, just one of them is talking * 8:45TheEnderGamer-So an army of squirrels? XD * 8:45ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: EVERYONE SHALL BOW DOWN TO THE GLORIOUS ARMAGEDDON KINGDOM! * 8:45User909- https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/6/6e/Woodland_Critters_south_park.jpg * 8:45TheEnderGamer-Oh * I see * k * 8:45User909-Woodland Critter: We will set up the altar to summon lord Digomolati! * 8:45TheEnderGamer-Deadpool stabs Conker in the head * Deadpool: WOO! I GOT DINNER! * 8:46ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee runs to the armies' basement * Conker dies * Bubsy: Whoa. * 8:46TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: MORE DINNER! *stabs Bubsy in the face* * Deadpool: Sorry you have to see this, guys. * 8:46ArmageddongeeITA-Bubsy dodges * Bubsy: OH NO YOU'RE NOT GONNA KILL ME * 8:47TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: Meh, I don't care for you. I already got dinner * Deadpool goes into his house * 8:47User909-The Woodland Critters drag Conker's body to the altar * Woodland Critter: We will need this * 8:47TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: HEY! THAT WAS MY DINNER! * 8:47User909-Woodland Critter: That's our lord's dinner! * 8:48TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: Can I eat one of you later? * 8:49User909-Woodland Critter: You can eat Porcupiney's newborn child. She gave birth to it just a few minutes ago! * 8:49TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: K * 8:50User909-The Woodland Critters throw Conker's body into a circle of flames and goat blood * They start ripping Conker's guts out of his body and using it to decorate the altar * 8:51TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: Yay! * 8:51User909-Digomolati raises from the fiery altar. His appearance was the same, but his aura was much more evil. * Woodland Critter: Yaay! Our lord is back! * 8:52ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee begins to call the army to...arms * 8:53User909-Digomolati devours Conker's body in one single bite * 8:54TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: So can I eat one of you now? * 8:54User909-Squirrely grabs Porcupiney's newborn child and gives it to Deadpool * 8:55TheEnderGamer-Deadpool thinking: I wonder if she'll be okay with this. Ah who am I kidding, I don't give a f***. * Deadpool starts cooking the child * WOW * OK * 8:55User909-Porcupiney: It's OK. I only give birth to children to eat them anyway! * 8:56TheEnderGamerTHAT * SENTENCE IS JUST * XD * Anyways * 8:56User909-xddddddd lol dead babies * 8:57TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: Mmm, this'll be delicious. * 8:58User909-Digomolati: ... Squirrely: We summoned you to aid us in the conquest of the Trolliverse! Digomolati: ... Squirrely: Oh, don't worry about that, we got everything under control. * 8:58TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: I'll just go see what those guys are doing. * 8:58ADgee-Dedvious Worshippers : Fools!ç * The worshippers throw a shell to Squirrely * 8:59User909-Squirrely surrounds the worshippers in a circle of fire and burns them alive * 8:59ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: WE'RE GONNA ATTACK MAGNA'S GALAXY * 8:59User909-Digomolati: ... Squirrely: I've been praticing * 9:00ArmageddongeeITA-Meanwhile, a spy is secretly sent in Magna's Galaxy * 9:00User909-Beary: Hooray! * Dudegi WC has joined the chat. * 9:00User909-Hey WC * 9:00ArmageddongeeITA-Hi WC * 9:00TheEnderGamer-Hello WC * 9:00Dudegi WC-Hi guys * Hi gis * 9:00ArmageddongeeITA-Saymonhe: *Dressed up as James Bond* Mission 1. *Walks into a government palace with an invisibility cloak* * 9:00Dudegi WC-So is this just random RP stuff or a plot? * 9:01TheEnderGamer-A plot * 9:01ArmageddongeeITA-Some animals convinced armageddongee to ally with them to conquer the trolliverse in the name of the kings of the forty hells * 9:01ADgee-An universal War RP * 9:01ArmageddongeeITA-And now he's gonna attack magna's galaxy * 9:01User909-The Armageddon Empire wants to take over the universe and will do so with the aid of Deadpool and demonic woodland critters * 9:01ADgee-The.idea.was.mine * 9:01Dudegi WC-Oooh multiversal war * You know what that means * 9:02User909-It's just universal * 9:02Dudegi WC-Oh * You know what that doesn't mean then * 9:02ArmageddongeeITA-Oh and conker got sacrified * 9:02TheEnderGamer-Yeah XD * 9:02User909-And Deadpool ate a dead baby * 9:03TheEnderGamer-A dead baby porcupine * 9:03User909-But it was cooked! * 9:03TheEnderGamer-Anyways * 9:03Dudegi WC-I will be a demonic creature then * 9:03User909-Fine * 9:05Dudegi WC-*a strange squirrel-like creature comes out of a small cave-like opening* * ADgee has left the chat. * 9:05ArmageddongeeITA-Saymonhe steps into the government palace, searching for magna * 9:05User909-(Magna is not the ruler anymore) * 9:05ArmageddongeeITA-(And who?) * 9:05User909-Crafteegee * Magna renounced * Digomolati: ... Rabbity: If that pleases you, my lord, than yes, i think you should. * 9:07TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: Wait a second, MY BABY IS BURNING! * Deadpool runs to his house * He sees the baby porcupine is cooked to perfection * Deadpool takes it out of the oven, turns the oven off and cuts it up and starts eating it * 9:07Dudegi WC-*something smacks into Deadpool's door* * 9:08User909-Digomolati: ... Squirrely: Of course you are! You became the ruler of multiple timelines! * Digomolati disappears * 9:08ArmageddongeeITA-Saymonhe searchs for crafteegee * 9:08User909-Crafteegee was at his office * 9:08TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: What was that? * 9:09ArmageddongeeITA-Saymonhe, still with the invisibilty cloak, gets behind him * 9:09User909-Crafteegee: ... * 9:09Dudegi WC-*the squirrel creature screeches at his door* * 9:09User909-Digomolati comes back with M.Weegeepede and Finn's head Squirrely: Good! Now these two won't bother us anymore! * 9:09TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: Hello, I'm gonna eat you. * Deadpool stabs the squirrel and starts cooking it * 9:10ArmageddongeeITA-Saymonhe hits him with a knife * 9:10Dudegi WC-*the squirrel was trying to signal something to deadpool but he didn't see it* * 9:10User909-Crafteegee dies * 9:10Dudegi WC-*an ogre (not Shrek) kicks his door in* * 9:11ArmageddongeeITA-Saymonhe: AAAAAAAAW YEEEEAAAH! I KILLED HIM! * ADgee has joined the chat. * 9:12Dudegi WC-*The Ogre starts tearing through stuff* * 9:12TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! *jumps at the ogre and slices him* * 9:12User909-Digomolati: ... Squirrely: We should probably do that too * 9:12Dudegi WC-*the ogre grabs deadpool and charges into the wall* * *the ogre stumbles back* * 9:13TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: OW! DUDE! *grabs a pistol and shoves it in the ogres mouth then fires it* * 9:13Dudegi WC-*Ogre die* * brb * 9:13User909-Digomolati: ... Squirrely: Your status has already trascended the barriers of what is possible. The power of the forty hells is with you, of course you can do that! * 9:14ArmageddongeeITA-Saymonhe returns home * 9:14User909-Digomolati disappears again * 9:16ADgee-Sinley was watching,Olaya was worried * 9:17ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee prepares the army. * Armageddongee: You, hellish guy, could you do a favor for me? * 9:21TheEnderGamer * 9:21ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: I need NourGodly1592 DEAD. * 9:22TheEnderGamer-Deadpool rushes to Arma (he finished his food) * Deadpool: Did I hear someone needs to die? * 9:22ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Yes. * 9:23TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: Well you called just the guy! I'm a professional bounty hunter ya know. * Jareck told me to say to you guys he ate cool cate * Idk why * 9:23ArmageddongeeITA-He's crazy * 9:23TheEnderGamer-yeh * 9:23ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Yes. I need you to kill NourGodly1592 * 9:24TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: Show me a picture * 9:26ArmageddongeeITA-*Shows a picture of Nour* Armageddongee: I absolutely despise thsi guy. He's always better than me in everything, and even if once we were friends, he now acts to me like he just wastes his existance just looking at me. And his kingdom is one of my rivals. * 9:27TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: You're gonna have to pay me though. * 9:29ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: I'm a king, do you think i'll do something as not paying? * 9:30TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: Okay then, what's the pay when I get him? * 9:30ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Is one milion enough? * 9:31TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: Yes. Now I'll go and kill him now. * User909 has left the chat. * 9:32ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Hallelujah. * 9:32TheEnderGamer-Deadpool goes in his sports car with his logo on the doors and drives away * User909 has joined the chat. * 9:33ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee then sits on a chair * 9:34User909-Digomolati: ... Squirrely: Wonderful! With them out of the way, no one will stop us! * 9:34ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: That's right... * 9:34TheEnderGamer-An hour later, Deadpool comes holding two halves of Nour's body, which was sliced vertically * Deadpool: Here ya go! * 9:35ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: A war trophy. Thanks, Deadpool. *Gives him the money* * 9:35User909-Rabbity: Guys, guys! The Weegee Gods are dead! * 9:35TheEnderGamer-Deadpool: Cool * 9:35ADgee-Sinley appears along with Olaya * 9:36User909-Digomolati: ... Rabbity: Yeah, you're technically the most powerful entity of this timeline * 9:36ADgee-Sinley : Hello people,what's going on. * 9:36User909-Beary: Who is this guy? * 9:36ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: I'm taking over the existance. * Armageddongee: But yeah, who are you? * Dudegi WC has left the chat. * 9:37User909-Digomolati stares at Sinley * His stare inspired fear in mortals * 9:38ADgee-Sinley : ......... * 9:38User909-Beary: Don't worry about him! He is on our side. * 9:38ADgee-Olaya (to Sinley): Dear,who's that. * 9:38ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: I'm not sure about doing this... * 9:40User909-Beary whispers something to Digomolati * 9:41ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee sighs * 9:41User909-Digomolati chuckles * 9:42ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Tomorrow the invasion begins. * 9:43User909-Digomolati: ... Beary: Of course we will. That's actually arbitrary. * 9:43ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: What? * 9:43User909-Beary chuckles Beary: Nothing * 9:45ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee waits for the next day to come. * 9:47TheEnderGamer-ded * 9:49User909-Digomolati was cooking Pureegee's body * Rabbity: We should use Chroneegee's blood as topping. It would be delicious! Digomolati: ... Rabbity: Thanks! * 9:53ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee vomits * 9:54ADgee-Olaya : Sinley? What's wrong? * 9:54User909Rabbity: Good morning Arma! Want some of The Regulator's brain? * 9:54ADgee-Sinley : Hmmppf......I sense something bad to happen,a terrible fate for some people... * 9:57ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: No, thanks.. * 9:57User909-Rabbity: Fine Rabbity eats The Regulator's brain * Digomolati: ... Beary: That's right! Even if some remained, they're still weaklings * 9:58ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Who are you talking about? * 9:59User909-Beary: We're just chatting! * 9:59ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Okay... * Armageddongee is kind of frightened by what he is causing, so he walks out to watch the city * 10:02User909-A sad jazz song starts playing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4PKzz81m5c * 10:04ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Wow, this really fits... * 10:05TheEnderGamer-HE RETURNS * ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ * HE IS BACK * 10:05User909-ヽ༼卐ل͜卐༽ﾉ * 10:06TheEnderGamer- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3ALwKeSEYs * My reaction * 10:06ArmageddongeeITA-HE'S BIGGER * FASTER * AND STRONGER TOO * HE'S THE FIRST MEMBER * ... * OF THE DK CREW * 10:07TheEnderGamer-OF TEAM CHAOTIX * 10:07ArmageddongeeITA- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uimUlf3fYw4 * Armageddongee: Well, this fits me very well, too! *A fistful of messages about the DK rap* * User909-Digomolati: ... Beary: Lord Digomolati wants to know when we're going to invade the galaxies * 10:19ADgee-have to gtg * 10:19User909-Bye * o\ * 10:19ArmageddongeeITA-Bye * 10:19User909 * 10:19ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Well, tomorrow. * 10:19User909-/o\ * Digomolati: ... Beary: He said he is ok with that * 10:20ADgee-plis,im the one who had the idea of the RP * SAVE THE R`P PLOX * 10:20TheEnder-Gamerbai * 10:21ArmageddongeeITA-Bye * 10:21User909-bae * 10:21ArmageddongeeITA-Armageddongee: Perfect. * (I'm saving up the RP) Category:Unfinished Roleplays